


She’s a F*** mothering vampire

by LonlyWanderer



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, F/M, more tags will be added in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonlyWanderer/pseuds/LonlyWanderer
Summary: If asked what she expected to happen after boarding the Queen's Gambit... being rescued by a sexy vampire didn't even cross Sara's mind for a second. But it still happened, and Nyssa wasn't exactly going anywhere... not that Sara wanted her to.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	She’s a F*** mothering vampire

LW: Happy Halloween everyone! Really hope this comes out on time.

She’s a F*** mothering vampire - So, Ninja vampires? This earth is weird

When Sara first met Nyssa the woman had just saved her from Lian Yu so the blond was a little distracted by mild hero worship of the stunning brunette in the sleek outfit who saved her from drowning to really think things through, though something she noticed about the poised, collected and downright sexy lady was when they were attacked by one of the blond’s previous captors, who Nyssa sent an arrow through his head and embedded in the wall behind him, forget dead when his head hit the ground, he was gone before his feet left it.

The undercurrent of unknown fear and unease was blown right to the surface when Nyssa took Sara with her on an assignment in Russia that needed to be completed before she could return ‘ _ home _ ’ (Nyssa’s words, Sara was sure the brunette didn’t mean Starling City). Nyssa being rather casual about the number of bodies she was dropping should have worried her, but she was sure if Nyssa had wanted her dead she’d not have rescued her in the first place, plus the older woman seemed oddly protective of her.

What she did have issues with was what she dubbed ‘The Reveal’ as there was no other name for it. One moment Nyssa was right next to her, then she was gone and her target was let out a scream/gurgle and Sara turned to see the brunette had torn out his throat with her teeth, and was now giving her a wide bloody grin, her jaw seemed to be filled with shark teeth.

**A vampire**

She’d been rescued from certain death by a Goddamn vampire.

Her saviour was a sexy vampire, this didn’t happen outside YA novels, and none of them were lesbians… well as far as she knew, having never thought to look for that specific story before now. (Clearly she’d said this outloud, if finding the book Carmilla on her bed was anything to go on)

At least she didn’t fucking sparkle!

It surprised but also relieved Sara, that Nyssa didn’t change her behaviour or how she interacted with her after her condition was made known, making the blond believe wherever they were heading was either aware of her being a vampire, or it was normal where she was from. Sara genuinely prayed for the first time in years, prayed she wasn’t following Nyssa’s fine ass into a vampire’s nest, the only thing easing her worries being Nyssa herself, she wouldn’t be that protective of her if she was just a potential meal.

Of all the things she thought Nanda Parbot to be, she didn’t expect it to be the headquarters of ninja vampires (“We’re not ninjas Sara” ‘Try telling me that when you aren’t all dressed like ninja’s Nys’). Then there was Ra’s Al Ghul, who despite Nyssa giving her the correct translation, Sara still pretends to mean ‘ **_Ninja King_ ** ’. He was clearly the man in charge of these guys, and liked to give orders and show his power, which was why it was strange to Sara that while Nyssa bowed, took his orders and even called him father, there seemed to be times the man deferred to her on certain matters, they were few and far between, but if Sara noticed, then it clearly wasn’t covert by any means.

“I am much older than I appear” Nyssa begins her explanation with as she began to teach the human, Ra’s had decided that, seeing as rescuing her had delayed Nyssa’s mission (but given the mission went off without a hitch, there was no actual punishment issued), she should be trained as an asset to the League, to show that she had actually been worth saving.

“So? You’re a vampire, I kind of expected that” Sara asks in confusion

“What I mean is Raymond is about 500 years old, while I’m older than this very organisation. As such even though he is the Demon’s Head, he still understands the wisdom of the elders, a good reminder that the League of Assassins holds strong to traditions” she then proceeds to flip the blond like she was nothing, and if Sara’s ears weren’t ringing she’d probably be amused Nyssa referred to their Boss by his birth name, something not done once a new name was given.

“So, then why does he call you daughter?” Sara asks as she stands up

“It connects me to the present, gives me an identity and allows me to go out and interact via some of the League’s more legit businesses. Raymond says I need to get out more and dealing with humans keeps me occupied, though if I see Rochev again I’m punching her in the throat”

Sara chuckles “Yeah, Ollie always said board meetings were a part of his future he wasn’t looking forward to”

Nyssa nods “Very true. Also despite her being my sister on paper, Talia’s more akin to my daughter even before I turned her 30 years ago”

“You what?” Sara coughs

“I turned her, as a vampire it’s something I can do” Nyssa replies, half teasingly

“Not that, I kind of expected that, I meant the sister/daughter thing”

Nyssa sighs and sits down “Talia lost her mother when she was 6, the adorable little troublemaker had already wormed her way into my heart as someone who didn’t irritate me, so with how busy Raymond was I took her under my wing and became a surrogate mother, much to my shock and horror when I realised it. From there everything was to be expected, she trained, rose through the ranks and was basically Ra’s 2nd in command until she got on her knees and asked to be turned by me. Since then I am officially Nyssa Al Ghul, heir to the Demon, due to being his daughter’s sire/master. She hasn’t lot her inheritance or anything, it just has to pass through me first. Siring her also reminded me why I avoided my own kind outside fellow League Members, fledglings are a pain in the ass”

“So, you’re not going to turn me?” Sara asks in confusion, to which Nyssa shrugs

“I won’t force the change onto you like Raymond did your induction into the League, you want to become a vampire you can ask me just like Talia and Raymond did, and I will train you with that too” she sees Sara consider it “But even if you do, it will not be for a few years, this would be an important decision, one you can’t just jump into. I also won’t let you use it as a shortcut in your training, you need a solid foundation before you even consider becoming a ‘ninja vampire’ as you call it” she smiles as Sara giggles “Now show me why I keep you around”

She wasn’t sure how or why Nyssa fell for her, but Sara still felt a flutter in her heart whenever the vampire looked at her with such devotion, and she found out the fangs coming out in the bedroom. At least she didn’t feel like just a bloodbag to Nyssa as she fed from others but only led her little bird to her chambers, was supernaturally protective of her and at times literally shadowed her on some of her assignments.

The first time Sara met the legendary Talia Al Ghul… she is fine admitting to wanting to punch her in the face. It was the smugness, she understood a little bit given she was at least partly imitating her father and ‘sire’ but Nyssa was a couple thousand years old and Ra’s was 500+ Talia on the other hand was about 80 at most, a kid by vampire standards and it showed, as she came off as an arrogant bitch to the blond assassin.

Having to work with her to deal with the vampire run Brazillian gang war (because apparently vampires have a thing for Brazil and Italy, who knew?) was a pain, especially given she made no effort to hide how unfit she thought Sara was to be Nyssa’s student and potential mate, which at least Sara thought was nothing to do with her. The sooner she got sent on that assignment to Russia the better in Sara’s eyes, though hearing about a mysterious green archer in the reports she read over Nyssa’s shoulder (“You can read them when I’m finished beloved” ‘Nah, this way I get to read and cuddle’) pricked at something in the back of her mind, finally fitting together when the same archer was spotted in Starling City a year later.

She probably wasn’t being subtle asking Nyssa for updates from Al Sa-her, and was pretty sure the vampire was humouring her, but that she also understood, Starling was her home, she had family over there, it made sense she would at least want to know how they were doing even if she couldn’t go there and check for herself. It’s probably why it hurt so much when she left the day after hearing about the Undertaking, because she was hurting herself by abandoning her love… it didn’t stop her though, she NEEDED to go, she had to see if Laurel and her Dad made it through what even from the vague reports, was a major disaster. She hoped Nyssa would move on, or at least forgive her one day, bhut unlike the elder assassin, she wasn’t going to hold her breath on that one.

TBC

LW: Dipping my toe in the water, see if the idea catches anyone’s attention at the very least. Have a nice year everyone, stay safe especially tonight.


End file.
